Grand Dragon: Gohan's Adventure
by Ryo551
Summary: one year after defeating Cell and Bojack Gohan wants to go on a new adventure to gain more experience and explore new worlds then he uses the dragon balls and prepares to start on his journey into the world of Grand chase. Gohanxharem pairing in the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Grand Chase: Gohan's Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and Grand Chase.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Goku/Kaze'aze/attack names**

"_This" is thinking_

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a warm spring afternoon in the 439 district of Mt. Paozu, the birds were singing, the air was fresh, and….

"*YAWN*"….And we find the hero of our story, Son Gohan in his room trying to stay awake at his work desk studying….The keyword being TRY. It's been one year since the defeat of the bio-android, Cell as well as the galactic warlord, Bojack along with the death of the young Saiyan's father, Son Goku and the young warrior hadn't changed much sure he had grown an inch or two but, other than that he still had his mop top along with the gi Piccolo had given him.

Since these events the now 13 year old Demi-Saiyan had only trained to stay in shape though his power had increased slightly it wasn't much progress. Instead, the young warrior spent most of his time taking care of his now 2 year old brother, Goten and studying like his mother wanted despite being already smart by memorising everything and his slightly negative attitude to the idea he had to admit there wasn't much better things to do now.

Gohan sighed deeply sometimes he just wanted to have some fun like his father did during his childhood such as, going on adventures looking for the dragon balls or just traveling the world in better detail. Of course, thanks to his abilities and learning his father's technique the **Instant Transmission **he could travel the Earth in about five minutes by flying, 5 seconds using that ability to places he has been before (which is the whole planet if you ask me -_-) and he has seen practically everything the planet had to offer.

"_this is so boring sometimes I just wish that I could go on an adventure and explore new places just like dad did in his childhood. Like discovering new ruins, battling new creatures to test my limits. I just wish…wait a minute I wish…That's it!"_ Gohan jumped off his chair and threw off his studying clothes and dressed in the purple gi with the cape Piccolo had given him in the cell games.

"Hey mom I'll be back later I'm going to see Bulma." Gohan said while racing out the door and into the air before Chi-Chi could respond.

"*Sigh* that boy, he's just as energetic as his father sometimes." Chi-Chi said to herself before going back to feeding a giggling Goten. Meanwhile Gohan had just landed on the Capsule Corp. grounds and raced to Bulma's lab with a smile ever present on his face.

"Hi Bulma how are you doing today" Gohan said

"Gohan how are you, is there something you needed today" Bulma asked with a smile in her face.

"Yeah, I want to start on my own adventure so I came for the dragon radar in order to use the dragon balls" Gohan said.

"Sure Gohan, I know that your father Goku has went on his own adventures as well so here you go and good luck on your journey and also here is a capsule case that will help you on your adventures" Bulma said after handing the radar to and the case Gohan then he thanks her and went for the dragon balls.

Gohan was going around the planet searching for the mystical dragon balls and had already found six after a few hours and he was now headed home as the final ball, the four-star ball, was in his room. Gohan had snuck into his room through the window not wanting his mother to know what he was up to. But of course luck wasn't on his side as his mother was in his room cleaning it.

"And just what are you up to young man?" Chi-Chi asked with a scowl and her hands on her hips. Gohan sighed and rubbed the back of his head there was no getting out of this one.

"Mom, I've been bored out of my mind lately and I needed a way to get rid of some of this steam. So I decided why not go on an adventure like how Dad used to when he was my age? I want to experience what he did as a kid and have fun. But, I've been all around the planet plenty of times so to find a new way I collected to dragon balls to see what Shenron could do for me." Gohan explained while Chi-Chi's eyes softened slightly at the mention of Goku and with a small smile she responded with something Gohan wasn't expecting

"How can I say no to that? Alright Gohan go on your little trip just don't stay gone too long okay?" Chi-Chi said while hugging her eldest it was clear her boy was becoming a man and was now making his own decisions and she couldn't keep him from that. Gohan smiled and hugged his mother back and after a few hours he packed some of his gi and training weights along with a year supply of food which would probably last Gohan a month with the way Saiyans eat. Around midnight Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo who came to see his student off gathered around the dragon balls as they glowed.

"Eternal dragon, by your name I summon you forth, SHENRON" Gohan shouted while the mystical balls let out a thunderous noise and a bright light shot out of the seven orbs forming into a green Chinese dragon with antlers and whiskers along with a pair of red eyes.

"**To who has summoned me name your wishes I shall grant only two" **Shenron said to which Gohan smiled he never got tired of seeing this.

"Shenron, I wish to go to a place where I could have an adventure fit for me please I don't care where I end up. I want to be able to follow in my father's footsteps and have the same sense of adventure as he did." Gohan stated, Shenron paused for a moment before his eyes glowed.

"**I have found a place fit for one such as you Son Gohan however, it shall take most of my power to send you so both wishes shall be used."** Shenron explained as Gohan nodded he didn't care as long as he had some fun. **"Very well your wish had been granted." **Gohan suddenly began to glow a bright white a gently floated into the air beginning to spin madly to the point of nausea. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the area making the other three present shut their eyes from the bright light and as it cleared Gohan was nowhere to be found.

"Heh, Good luck kid" Piccolo said while staring off into the sky.

In another place…

Gohan felt a little dizzy when he was teleported then he shook his head and found himself in a large forest where he felt a tingling in his body.

"this place…it feels alive somehow, there's so much ki here…now where the heck am I?"

Gohan had no idea and moved up to the forest and he began exploring the area to find a clue where he would start his adventure.

After exiting the forest he saw a little town and went to ask the people for information.

He found out that he was in the continent of Bermesiah, the biggest continent in their world is ruled by two kingdoms, Serdin to the west and Kanavan to the east. These two kingdoms coexisted in peace as allies until one day many years ago when the queen of darkness, Kaze'aze, killed the queen of Kanavan's most trusted retainer and disguised herself as him.

Kaze'aze drew close to the queen of Kanavan and slowly pulled her heart to darkness. Due to Kaze'aze's influence the queen of Kanavan declared war on the kingdom of Serdin, in a battle which would last 5-years. The continent of Bermesiah was devastated, many brave soldiers lost their lives for a pointless battle and even the queen of Serdin sacrificed herself in an effort to end the 5-year war. The death of the queen of Serdin broke Kaze'aze's control over the queen of Kanavan and Kaze'aze was forced to flee before her execution. Enraged, the queen of Kanavan released many trackers to hunt down and kill Kaze'aze but after years of searching all contact with the queens trackers stopped, forcing the queen to give up her search. The kingdom of Serdin experienced many bizarre incidents which were related to Kaze'aze after the five year war.

These incidents proved to the Serdin kingdom that the five-year war was the fault of Kaze'aze and not the kingdom of Kanavan. For the sake of the entire continent Kaze'aze must be stopped. The new queen of Serdin has organized the Grand Chase, an elite corps whose job is to hunt down and kill Kaze'aze for the sake of all Bermesiah.

Gohan also heard that there is a test for new recruits who want to join Grand Chase and it will start at place called Trial Forest.

"_I now know what happened to this world, this will be the perfect chance to start my adventure like my dad and test my limits" _Gohan thought, he asked for directions to the location and said that he will join the chase to help them with their task.

* * *

Well this is my first fanfic story and i hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the team

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and Grand Chase.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Goku/Kaze'aze/attack names**

"_This" is thinking_

Chapter 2: Meeting the team

After exploring for a while and defeating some monsters in the forest which was easy for Gohan since they weren't strong enough to handle even one punch from him he managed to collect enough money to buy some equipment to prepare for his journey, on his way he felt a strong energy inside a weapon shop and found that it was a white gauntlet decorated with white phoenix feathers (phoenix of light credit goes to MK-666, go to my profile for link to picture).

After buying the weapon and he went into a plain area where he began training wearing the gauntlets, he found out that they have the ability to increase the wearer's speed and reaction which was perfect for his type of training. He also increased the weight in his clothes into 10 tons, 5 tons on his wrist bands and 6 tons on his shoes (which is a total of 32 tons) .

After that he finished training and took a rest for a few minutes, he felt three energy signatures coming close into his location and went to meet them. When he reached the location he saw 3 girls.

A red haired girl wearing a red knight armor carrying a sword on her waist, a tall blonde haired girl with long elven ears wearing a green ranger suit and carrying a bow suitable for long range attacks, finally a short violet haired girl wearing a light blue robe suitable for fast movement and carrying a staff used for magic attacks.

"_Those girls, they have a large amount of ki and with the right training and a strong will they will be one of the strongest fighters in this world. I think it's time I introduced myself to them."_ Gohan thought and he went to meet them.

The girls noticed Gohan coming to them.

"Who are you kid and why are you following us?" the red haired girl asked Gohan with suspicion.

"Elesis you do know that he looks the same age as us and that also makes you a kid for not taking a good look at him right?" the violet haired girl argued with the red one.

"Arme, Elesis, both of you please don't fight each other" the blonde haired girl diffused the argument between them and introduced herself to him with a smile. "Hi my name is Lire and the two girls behind me are Elesis and Arme. Could you tell me who are you?".

"hi there my name is Gohan and I was wondering where you three are going" replied Gohan with a son grin.

"We are going into the Trial forest in order to take the test for joining the grand chase to defeat the evil Kaze'aze." replied Lire.

"Is that so? In that case I also came to take the test and I was thinking we should team up together." said Gohan.

"No offense Gohan but don't you don't look like that you have a weapon and it's pretty dangerous to where we are going." replied Arme with concern.

"Don't worry about that, I trained a lot and as you can see I am a fighter and a fought some monsters before I came to meet you." Said Gohan showing his white guantlets.

"I see, the come on and try not to slow us down kid." Elesis said with a shrug.

"Thanks for accepting my request girls" Gohan replied with a smile as he went inside the forest with them which is the start of their adventure.


	3. Chapter 3 Trial Tower

**I would like to thank you guys for reviewing my story and i will try my best to upload some more as soon as I can**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and Grand Chase.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Goku/Kaze'aze/attack names**

"_This" is thinking  
_

* * *

Chapter 3: Trial Tower

"Too easy," Elesis sitting in the castle muttered under her breath, "they actually call that forest a test; if that was the entrance requirement then Kaze'aze will be easy to kill."

"Do you really think so," asked Lire sitting next to her, "I don't think Kaze'aze will be quite so easy, especially at my current strength."

"None of us will be able to defeat her with our current strength," Arme sitting across the hall replied, "There isn't a chance of any of us going to Kaze'aze's castle and surviving."

"Don't worry about it Arme, as long as we train hard and never give up we can even win against any enemy we face together" said Gohan manging to cheer her up a little.

"If that forest was the way they test new recruits then they must have really low standards," Elesis sneered at her, "I mean look, even you passed."

"Excuse me?" Arme fumed back.

"Now now we're all part of the Grand Chase so lets not fight amongst each other," Lire pleaded with the arguing girls

"I don't think we passed the test yet Lire." Gohan said thinking about the forest event until now.

"What do you mean Gohan?" asked Lire.

"Think about it, the monsters in trial forest seemed to be a little stronger than normal, maybe that forest was the first part of the exam to test our limits and take out the ones who don't have what it takes to join the organisation." Gohan said.

"Shut up," Elesis said redirecting her anger towards the Lire, "this is between me and this stupid mage!"

"Stupid mage?" Arme begins yelling, "It's you knights who are stupid, I'm a genius trainee in the violet mage guild and you're just some sword girl from who knows where."

"Where I'm from is none of your business!" she screamed back suddenly taking the defensive.

"Please you two stop arguing," Lire girl pleaded, "It doesn't matter where you came from and it doesn't matter what your rank in the mage guild is, please just stop fighting."

"Stop this, all of you!" the girls and Gohan turned to see a young woman with long blonde hair who was clad in crimson red armor with a sword at her side.

"And who are you to give me orders," Elesis asked

"I am Aurora, the knight master of the GrandChase organization," the young woman replied, "and you must be Elesis from Kanavan, I had heard you had a large ego but I wasn't expecting this."

The violet haired girl began snickering under her breath, "and I suppose that makes you Arme from the violet mage guild of Ellia?" the knight master said, turning toward her, "From what I've heard you have been classified as a magic genius but you're immature for a seventeen year old girl," Arme stopped snickering and looked as though she was about to cry.

"So I would assume that makes you Lire, correct?" she asks turning towards the blonde haired girl, "you're from the elven colony on Eryuel island I believe, and I have heard that you are very responsible and good natured," a slight blush moved across Lire's face.

"However I have not heard of you young man, could you introduce yourself and tell me your combat specialty and your abilities?" asked Aurora.

"Hi, my name is Gohan, as you can see I am a close combat fighter and I can use multiple attacks and techniques in order to defeat my enemies swiftly." Gohan replied and explained his reason on joining the organisation which she accepted his information.

"So your the knight master?" Elesis asked confidently, "you don't look that strong, I bet I could beat you." Elesis drew her sword. Within 5 seconds Aurora had Elesis pinned on the ground with her sword at Elesis' throat.

"Let me give you some advice about the Grand Chase," Aurora began, "don't attempt battle against your superiors, you'll just get hurt."

"Damn you," Elesis said as Aurora removes her sword allowing Elesis to breath, "I promise that I'll get stronger and defeat you one day."

"I look forward to our sparring sessions in the future," Aurora answered, "now for the actual reason I called you all together, first I offer my congratulations on completing the first entrance test."

"First test?" Lire asked, "You were right Gohan it would make sense that we have more tests to pass if we want to join the Grand Chase, right?"

"Yes Lire," Aurora answered and was surprised that Gohan figured out before them _"this kid is stronger than he looks and clever, I can feel that he's hiding his energy to match their strength and has a lot of experience in battles"_, "There is one more test, your first test was to move through a forest of the Grand Chase's creating and defeat the enchanted trees we had placed inside. Your second test is to climb the tower also constructed by the Grand Chase, Living on the very top floor of this tower is a yeti named Wendy and your job is to defeat her."

"Still sounds easy," Elesis said still sulking about her loss, "but at least it'll be more of a challenge than that stupid forest."

"Actually this mission is to be carried out in your assigned teams, if you join the Grand Chase all missions will be carried out in teams, the four of you have been grouped together for the 2nd portion of your test."

"What?" Arme screamed while pointing at Elesis, "you expect me to work together with HER?"

"I do," Aurora replied coolly, "Now the four of you get some rest. you will be directed to the tower tomorrow morning. You are expected to return with a horn from Wendy's head by dusk, is this understood?"

"Yes ma'am" Elesis replied mockingly. "I don't care what anyone says, I'm the leader of this team."

"No way," Arme argued, "If your our leader you'll lead us down the tower instead of up, it's always better to have a leader of high intelligence so I think I should lead."

"I agree Arme," Aurora said while covering Elesis' mouth, "the leader of a mission should have high intelligence but they must also be mature enough to think about what actions are best for both the mission and the safety of their team members. That is why the only candidate for leadership of your team is Gohan, the three of you are to follow his orders, is this understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Arme, Lire and Elesis said in unison.

"Good," Aurora said, "a knight will be waiting outside the castle at dawn tomorrow, I suggest you be there if you wish to join the GrandChase. Dismissed!"

The 3 girls got very little sleep that night except Gohan. Elesis and Arme because they were both to annoyed at Aurora, and Lire because she was to worried about the safety of her and the others. When the sun began to rise the only one still awake was Elesis who quietly left, planning to prove herself by finishing the test on her own. As she walked toward the castle entrance to find the guide, she ran into Knight Master Aurora.

"Elesis?" Aurora asked, "where are Lire, Gohan and Arme"

"Don't ask me," Elesis replied while trying to look away from her, "I woke up and they were gone, I have no idea where they went. They're probably with the guide right now."

Aurora got a very stern look in her eyes. "Elesis you're as easy to read as an open book," Aurora told her, "Being confident is not a bad thing, but being overconfident will get you killed one day. Can you promise me that you will remember that?"

"Yes ma'am," Elesis replied as annoyed as always.

"Good then go wake up the other girls and hurry outside," Aurora ordered. Elesis ran back towards the girl's room. "_Elesis,"_ Aurora mentally sighed,_ "If only you knew the reason I have to be so hard on you girls, if only you knew your destinies, perhaps then you could understand."_

Elesis ran to wake them up and the four of them quickly rushed outside to meet their guide. They began a long walk from Serdin castle to a large tower in the distance.

"Welcome to the trial tower," the guard turned to the team and said, "You've probably heard this already but your test is to climb to the top of the tower and defeat Wendy the yeti. You must then bring a horn from the top of her head back with you to prove that you have defeated her. No one has passed this test yet and several groups lost their lives, if you're not serious about wanting to protect Bermesiah I suggest turning around and returning to the castle now." None of the girls and Gohan moved. "Good," the guide said, "now your test begins, good luck and return alive." The guard walked back down the trail towards the castle.

"I don't need you guys here," Elesis said snobbishly, "just stay out of my way, I'll leave you behind if you can't keep up. And don't you dare give me any orders," she threatened Lire. She walked into the tower alone.

"Wait Elesis," Lire hesitantly called after her, "you can't go alone! Wait for us" Lire grabbed Arme's hand and dragged her into the tower while Gohan followed behind them. They caught up with Elesis and the four walked together up a winding staircase. After a short time a small stone came from out of nowhere and hit Elesis, who is walking in lead of the group, on the back of the neck. She spun around.

"Who threw that?" she yelled at Lire and Arme, "I'll bet it was you Arme!"

"What are you talking about?" Arme yelled back at her, "I didn't do anything! what happened anyways?"

"Someone threw a rock at the back of my neck!" she screamed back.

"Lire point your arrow there I sense the enemy is at the ceiling" Gohan ordered her and Lire notched an arrow, turned around and pointed it towards the ceiling. Elesis and Arme watched the arrow fly to the ceiling. a small goblin fell and hit the stairs with a thud. "See Elesis, this thing is what hit you with that rock,"

"now we're running out of time guys, we have to continue to work together and we can't afford be fighting each other so apologize to Arme right now." Gohan said

"Sorry," Elesis grunted at Arme while as kicked the goblins corpse, and thanks for finding this stupid thing Lire." Lire and Arme looked completely dumbfounded.

"Actually it was Gohan who managed to find the enemy before I could sense it" said Lire while blushing a little.

"Elesis just thanked someone?" Arme asked in disbelief.

"L-lets just keep going," Elesis said, blushing. Gohan smiled, Lire and Arme both giggled at Elesis before they followed her up the stairs.

The team had been climbing for about a half-hour and were still nowhere close to the top where Wendy waited for them. "I thought this was supposed to be a test!" Elesis exclaimed, "all we've done is walk and walk and walk!"

"Calm down Elesis," Lire told her, "we did run into some monsters, were they not satisfying enough?"

"three goblins and two piles of blue goo is not my idea of a test!" Elesis yelled back, "and just how high is this tower maybe that stupid yeti will give me a challenge."

"Although you're kinda right about the small monsters it doesn't hurt to be prepared for anything, just think of it as training like I do while wearing weighted clothing" Gohan said.

"Yeah I think your right Gohan…wait did you say weights? You mean to tell me you have been fighting and traveling wearing weights the whole time? just how strong are you?" Elesis said shocked at the info Gohan has told her.

"could you tell us?" Lire asked.

"I'll tell you guys after we finished the test, by the way where did Arme go?" Gohan said while looking for her.

"**Stone curse!"**

"I think I found her," Elesis said monotonely as she pointed further up the staircase at Arme who was standing in front of a group of goblin statues. Arme turned around and waved down at Lire and Elesis.

"Still think mages are worthless, Elesis?" Arme asked in a voice that said "I'm better than you"

"Arme watch out!" Lire screamed up at her. Arme turned around in time to see three goblins jump at her from the stairs above.

Arme screamed as she slammed her eyes shut and threw her arms over her head. Nothing happened and she slowly opened her eyes to see all three goblins sprawled on the ground, each with an multiple bruises and broken bones. "Gohan?" Arme asked bewildered.

"When you're a fighter you need to have very quick reflexes," Lire explained as she offered her hand to Arme, "It's a good thing I managed to sense the enemy before they began their attack".

"Amazing," Arme muttered. She started crying and hugged Gohan while blushing at the feel of his muscles, "T-thank you Gohan, you saved my life"

"_that was fast I didn't even see Gohan move"_ Elesis thought impressed at his speed

"_This girl is supposed to be seventeen?" _Lire asked herself as he comforted Arme, _"I can see why knightmaster Aurora called her immature"_

"Enough with the love fest," Elesis said looking disgusted and a little jealous, "we're here to kill a yeti so let's get back to climbing before we run out of time"

"Elesis is right," Gohan said while Elesis attempted to pry Arme off of him, "we have to keep moving or we'll run out of time."

After climbing for two more hours the team finally reached the top of the tower where they came across a large door.

"We can't go up any further," Lire said, "I guess Wendy is in here."

"gee how long did it take you to figure that one out?" Elesis asked mockingly.

"Hey! Don't insult Lire!" Arme yelled at Elesis.

"Thank you Arme," Lire began with an annoyed smile on her face, "but I can defend myself and could you please let go of Gohan's arm, he can't fight with you clinging to him like that."

"I'm sorry," Arme said.

"don't worry about it" Gohan said.

"Let's go!" Elesis exclaimed as she shoved the door open.

The door swung open and the team were surprised to find the room inside was entirely covered in ice and a large white monster was sitting in the corner. "That must be Wendy," Elesis said as she walked in, slipped, and landed on the floor. Arme giggled at Elesis and wrapped her arm around Lire's for support. Lire had a somewhat annoyed look on her face but she didn't ask her to let go. As they slowly approached the monster, hoping to defeat it before it noticed them, Arme slipped and fell dragging Lire, who grabbed Elesis, down with her. The three girls landed on the ground with a loud thud. When they got up Elesis began yelling at Arme for making them fall and Arme yelled back about how Elesis fell earlier. Lire instead began scanning the room because the first thing she noticed when she got up was that Wendy was no longer huddled in the corner as she was when they arrived. Lire notched an arrow preparing for the attack which was inevitably coming.

_"I have to divert her attention from Elesis and Arme,"_ Lire thought to herself, _"They're to distracted to fight right now."_ Lire closed her eyes and her ears began to twitch slightly, "_I can hear you!" _Lire swiftly pivoted on her heel firing an arrow towards the ceiling, hitting Wendy who has hiding among the icicles.

Wendy released a deafening scream, clearly displaying the pain she felt from the arrow jutting from the side of her head. She quickly knocked the arrow out of her head, the arrowhead completely crimson. Wendy curled up and began to roll across the floor at an incredibly fast speed, so fast that there was no way Lire could move in time. Gohan shoved Lire away and took Wendy's attack instead sending him crashing into the wall with a large cloud dust.

"Gohan!" Lire yelled with concern that he was protecting her from Wendy.

"Gohan!" Arme yelled after she finally noticed that Lire and Gohan was fighting Wendy.

"What? Oh no Gohan!" Elesis exclaimed after Arme's outburst.

Lire slowly stood up. "Elesis, Arme, she's strong," Lire said, "please don't be careless and don't argue, we need to work together and help Gohan or we're all going to die."

"No way," Elesis replied adamantly, "I refuse to die and I refuse to let you die either Lire."

"I'm going to destroy you for hurting Gohan!" Arme raged.

"_Whoa,"_Elesis thought somewhat frightened,"_When she gets attached to someone she __**really**__ gets attached."_

"Stone Curse!" Arme yells spinning and pointing her wand at Wendy. Wendy was petrified and turned into a statue just like the goblins earlier in the tower but this time the stone began to come apart piece by piece. "Oh no!" Arme exclaimed, "Elesis move NOW!" The stone was broken to pieces and Wendy was left standing there completely unharmed. Elesis brought her sword up in front of her in defence and Arme began casting a magic shield around herself in preparation for Wendy's attack. Instead of attacking, however, Wendy instead reeled her head back and spat a stream of icy air at Elesis and Arme, freezing them in large blocks of ice.

Lire fired 5 arrows which curved as they flew, each embedding themselves in a different place along Wendy's back. Wendy let out another deafening scream and returned her attention to Lire and attacked injuring her. When she was about to do the finishing blow Lire, who could barely stand let alone run, closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable.

But it didn't came. When she opened her eyes she saw Gohan okay and unharmed intercepting Wendy's attack with one arm while holding her with the other around her waist.

The ice around Elesis shattered. She managed to swing her sword just hard enough to release Arme and then fell to her knee panting. When they looked for Lire they saw Gohan as well.

"Gohan!" the girls yelled with relief that they saw Gohan alive and okay.

"Lire, are you okay?" Gohan asked with concern while his face was looking at Wendy.

"Ah-I'm fine" said Lire while blushing as she could feel his muscles on his arms.

"Okay, girls leave it to me I'll handle this while you recover" Gohan said while throwing Wendy easily to the other side and putting Lire near the girls.

He then threw his cape aside and when it reached the floor it formed a large crater shocking everyone. After that Gohan rushed with a burst of speed that was faster than before.

The girls were shocked with Gohan's new strength as he used rapid punches and kicks injuring Wendy greatly.

"What the heck. How can Gohan even manage to run wearing that much weight." The girls yelled with a sweat drop considering they haven't managed to move the cape even an inch from it sheer weight.

"Girls, attack now while she's stunned!" Gohan used one final punch into Wendy's head. The girls then began giving everything they got.

**"Lightning bolt!" **Arme yelled. Wendy was stuck in place, paralyzed by Arme's lightning bolt.

Elesis ran forward, avoiding Arme's lightning bolt and began rapidly stabbing. After five or six stabs she jumped from the ground spinning and smashed Wendy on the top of her head, splitting it open.

Arme ran forward as quickly as she could, getting right underneath Wendy's legs and smashing her hands into the ground. **"Fire storm!"** 3 large pillars of fire appeared pushing Wendy upwards and throwing her into the air.

Lire notched an arrow and quickly aimed for Wendy's exposed brain. she fired and the arrow embedded itself into the opening in Wendy's head causing blood to gush to the ground. Elesis ran forward to give Lire support for her injuries while Gohan attempted to detach a horn from Wendy's head

"We did it Lire!" Elesis exclaimed with heavy breaths.

"See I told you two we would be much stronger if you girls stopped fighting and worked together." Lire explained, speaking slowly, "do you girls understand what I mean now."

"Lire?" Arme began, "just because we work together doesn't mean we have to be nice to each other outside of missions right?" Lire burst out laughing at Arme's comment but stopped shortly after her injuries taking their toll.

"Sit down you two and let me gather my mana, I'll heal you." Arme spun around releasing energy in the form of small hearts which entered Lire and Elesis' bodies healing their wounds. "It isn't perfect but you should be able to walk on your own now."

"Wow Arme your amazing!" Lire exclaimed.

"Not bad" Elesis grunted annoyed once again.

"Nice job girl's that was a good teamwork" Gohan said while wearing the cape and carrying the horn.

"Thanks Gohan, but out of curiosity how much weight the cape you are wearing?" Arme asked while the other girls were interested on that.

"its only 7 tons" shrugged Gohan while oblivious to shellshocked girls with their jaw gaping.

"7 TONS!, JUST HOW CAN YOU EVEN STAND OR SURVIVE WEARING THAT STUFF?" shouted the girls together with a large sweat drop.

"I'll explain later, right now don't we have a test to finish?" Gohan said reminding the girls.

"OK girls," Lire began as she walked towards the window, "It's time for us to get back to Serdin and meet up with the knight master to prove we completed the mission." Lire looked out the window and the smile on her face dropped.

"What's wrong Lire?" Elesis asked as she looked out the window. "What? There's smoke rising from Serdin, we have to get back there!"

"It'll take too long to walk back down the tower," Lire told them. "Arme do you have any magic that can help us?"

"I can get us down to the tower's first floor but I won't be able to take us any further," Arme explained, "we'll have to get back to Serdin on foot."

"Then we have to hurry," Elesis screamed frantically. Arme begins twirling her wand and the team slowly disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4 the orcs attack

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and Grand Chase.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Goku/Kaze'aze/attack names**

"_This" is thinking_

Chapter 4: The Orcs attack

"Run faster Arme!" Elesis yelled back at the mage who was slowing down the other team members.

"I'm s-sorry." Arme panted, trying to move faster.

"what could have happened at the castle?" Elesis asked Lire.

"Good question," Lire replied, "I have no idea, but a plume of smoke rising from the castle can't be good, I hope Kaze'aze hasn't launched an attack, we're nowhere near ready yet." Elesis tried to hide her fear but it was clearly displayed on her face.

"Elesis don't worry," Lire tried to comfort her while hiding her own fear, she knew she had to be strong for the other girls, especially Arme, who, in their short time at the tower, had become emotionally dependant on her and Gohan.

"Don't worry girls I don't think Kaze'aze is actually here and don't forget that the knight master is very strong so I think we still have a chance to stop this" said Gohan which helped ease their worries.

"Look!" Lire exclaimed as they reached the end of the trail, "the castle is burning!"

Arme finally caught up with the other girls in front of the castle. "W-what h-happened," she stuttered.

"Elesis, Lire, Arme, Gohan!" The team turned to see a wounded soldier coming towards them. "T-the orcs attacked!" He yelled frantically, "They only attacked with low ranking orcs but there were just to many of them."

"Where are they now," Elesis roared, "I don't care if they are monsters, this is unforgivable!"

"The Knight master and the elite members of the royal guards managed to push them back to the cities outer wall," He told them, "she ordered me to send you girls to her when you got back, please go and meet up with the Knight master, she's at the western side of the wall." The soldier collapsed just as two medics rushed out to collect him.

"The western side of the wall is the side that faces towards the orc temple," Lire explained, "it makes sense to set up defences there, but I wonder just what the orcs are thinking. They've always been stupid monsters who attack for no reason, but they've never done something this drastic before."

"It's the influence of Kaze'aze," Arme guessed.

"I think that's a very high possibility Arme" Gohan said calmly.

"Maybe..." Lire mumbled, deep in thought, "but she's been around for 5 years so why would it only begin now?"

"Is that really what you should be worried about right now!" Elesis barked at her.

"You're right I shouldn't be thinking about it right now," Lire apologized.

"Lets go girls we have to get to the wall and meet up with the knight master!" Gohan ordered.

"Yes sir!" they answered together before the team went rushing out the western gate. The team arrived at the wall very shortly but they couldn't see any orcs or knights anywhere.

'Where is everyone?" Arme inquired cautiously walking forward, "Didn't that knight say that the knightmaster and her men would be here?"

"Yes, he did," Elesis answered, "so where could they be?"

Lire cupped her hands around her mouth but Gohan , "Aurora! Knightmaster Aurora! Is anyone there!"

"Ha ha ha look what we have here," a deep, gruff voice behind the team said, "four more humans for tonight's dinner."

"What? but they're such cute little girls," a second deep voice said mockingly, "we should kill the boy andkeep these ones as pets."

"Oh look at that," The first voice answered, "I think they want to fight." The girls had spun around to find the two having the conversation was a pair of orcs holding simple wooden clubs. The girls already had their weapons ready and were waiting for the orcs first move. The orcs simply laughed as the ground beneath the girls began to shake knocking all three of them off balance.

"My sword!" Elesis exclaimed frantically, "Dammit!"

"Ha ha ha," the girls turned their heads to see a giant orc with a very large hammer swung over his shoulder standing directly over them. "How did you like my little quake girls," He taunted, "Aren't you three cute little things, I'm going to enjoy eating you up later, Ha ha ha."

"Dammit to hell," Elesis cursed, "But I don't get it, I heard that orcs are barely smart enough to speak let alone think of making a distraction before attacking."

"Your right," Lire answered, "Their plan may have been very simple but it was still a plan, there isn't any way orcs should have been able to come up with it, under normal circumstances that is."

"Normal circumstances?" Elesis questioned confused, "You don't mean Kaze'aze has something to do with this, do you?"

"Most likely," Lire answered.

"Hm, so what are you two talking about?" The giant orc asked sick of listening to them drone on, "wait a second, there's only two girls here where's the third?" A mischievous grin appeared on Lire's face.

"What's happening?" Elesis asked confused.

"Stone Curse!"

"What the hell!" The giant orc yelled as he spun around to see a wave of energy coming at him. He lifted up his hammer in defense but just before the wave hit him one of the clubs that the smaller orcs had been carrying flew in front of the energy wave, turning it to stone.

"Thank you little girl," The orc mocked as he walked over and picked up his club, "This will do a lot more damage than it ever would've while it was still wood, how about I test it on your cute, little, blonde friend here. The orc took the club in both hands swinging it up behind his head.

Lire slammed her eyes shut and braced herself but the blow never came, she slowly opened her eyes to see the orc still holding the club, with Gohan blocking it with one hand.

"You won't touch the girls over my dead body!" Gohan shouted angrily at the orc and delivered a full powered explosive punch to the head sending it flying into the other side of the city walls and killing it instantly.

The girls and the remaining orcs were very shocked about gohan's strength. The orcs found that the kid is more dangerous and decided to attack him, only for them to collapse with an enormous gash in the orc leader's back, behind him stood Aurora, along with 10 knights.

"Sorry about that girls," Aurora apologized, "The leader refused to show himself so when we saw you coming we decided we could use you as bait."

"Bait!" Elesis was angry now, "Lire was almost killed dammit if Gohan didn't manage to reach in time to save her"

"But she wasn't, was she."

"Ha. ha. ha." The orc leader laughed slowly, "so you got rid off a couple of my men, there are plenty more where they came from. Orcs! Show yourselves!" Thousands of orcs poured out of the forest surrounding the wall. "Ahahahaha," The orc leader laughed hysterically, "now you will all die!" The knightmaster held her arm out pointing her open palm at the orc leader and his legs began turning to ice. "What the hell?" The orc leader yelled bewildered. The knightmaster then placed her hand on the ground and swung it upwards, creating a thick wall of ice between the forest and the wall. All three girls were speechless and Gohan was impressed with her skill.

"Now team," The knight master began, "do you have a horn with you?"

"Oh right I almost forgot," Arme exclaimed pulling it out of her bag.

"Good work team," The knight master congratulated them, "Now it is time for your first mission, while me and my men fend of the orc army I need you girls to hurry to the orc temple and defeat the orc lord, if he falls then all the orcs should fall back." "I would go myself but leaving 10 knights to fight thousands of orcs is a bad idea, I'm needed here."

"What?" Lire questioned, "You want us to defeat the orc lord, I don't wish to question your good judgment ma'am but we barely survived the inititaion test and you know what would have happened had you not been here. I don't think that the four of us are ready for such a big job."

"Then I suggest you get ready," Aurora replied smugly, "I have given you your mission, now accomplish it. If you're not ready then you will die." The girls were very disconcerted at this statement and had no way to reply. _"They look shaken, perhaps I shouldn't have used those exact words but we waited to long before we started their training, no choice remains to us other than pushing them to the brink of death in order to pull out their true potential. _team go quickly! my wall is going to shatter any minute now, hurry to the orc temple and destroy the orc lord!"

"Y-yes ma'am," Elesis stuttered, "A-as you command. Let's go you guys, everyone back at Serdin is counting on us."

"Your right, Elesis" Arme agreed, "let's go we have to stop the orcs once and for all!"

"you don't need to worry about the orc army Aurora." Gohan said with a smirk "_I think it's time I showed them some of my real strength_".

"Oh? And why is that Gohan?" The knight master asked with a raised eyebrow on her eyes and the girls were confused.

"Instead of explaining I'll make it easier for to handle them you by cutting the army in half"

Gohan shocked everyone by jumping high into the sky and preparing a very high energy attack.

"**Masenko…Ha"** Gohan yelled with both hands over his head and charging a very strong spark then he shot a large destructive beam at the orc army which managed to decimate half of them and leaving a very massive crater behind it.

Everyone except the knight master Aurora who was very impressed had their jaw gaping to the ground and they all had one thought, "What the hell is this kid?"

"Okay knight master this should make it easier for you, team let's go finish our mission" Gohan jumped off the western side of the wall with the girls following him and began running as fast as they could to the orc temple.

"Phew, they're finally gone, I'm going to ask Gohan to explain everything when this is over" Aurora said to no one in particular.

"No matter how strong you are and the kid finishing of half my army you can't beat my thousands of orc troops with just 10 knights," The orc leader was back to his smug self again, "Just give up and I'll think about letting you be my slave instead of my meal."

"Do you know the reason you're still alive right now?" Aurora asked him, "You're still alive so that I could show you something interesting before the life drains from that disgusting face." Aurora snapped her fingers. All that could be heard for several minutes afterwards were shrieks on the other side of the wall.

"W-what happened?" The orc leader managed to spit out after the sounds had finally died down. Aurora snapped her fingers again and the wall of ice shattered. The only thing on the other side were thousands upon thousands of orc corpses lying on the frozen ground.

"Now do you understand my power?" Aurora questioned as she drew her sword, "don't bother answering that, I don't really care about the knowledge held by those who are soon to die."

"So this is the orc temple?" Gohan muttered while looking up disgusted at the large building. The temple was chiseled from a mountain and decorated with human, elf, and orc skulls.

"This is one of the many reasons I hate orcs," Lire stated sadly, "They have no respect for the dead, whether it is the dead of their race or another."

"It's ok Lire," Arme took her hand and tried to cheer her up, "that's why were here, right? were gonna make sure those orcs are gone from this world for good."

"Yes, your right."

"Something wrong, Lire?" Elesis asked concerned.

"Orcs killed my older brother," Lire answered sadly, "before we formed the colony on Eryuel Island my clan was attacked by the orcs. we lost over half of our people including my brother and parents. The person who took care of me and taught me how to use a bow was my brothers fiance, we promised that one day we would come back and destroy the orcs.

Honestly she was the only thing that kept my hatred alive and when she disappeared my hatred for the orcs did as well." As Lire spoke she grew angrier and angrier, "But now that I'm here I can feel that hatred bubbling up from the deepest part of my heart. Elesis, Arme and Gohan I have a request, when we finally meet the master of the orcs please don't interfere, I have to face him alone if I ever want to truly move on, and I want to keep the promise I made with Yuria.

"Yuria?" Elesis asked, surprised, "Did she ever mention a man named Eiau"

"How did you know that?"

"He was my father," Elesis explained, "He was dispatched as a tracker, but he never returned. He would always tell me about a beautiful elven archer whom he travelled with when he was younger, her name was Yuria."

"Wow, I guess the world is filled with crazy coincidences."

"Maybe," Arme muttered, "Elesis did you say your fathers name was Eiau?"

"Yes, Why?"

My master, the man who found me and brought me to the violet mage guild told me stories about travelling with a powerful swordsman by that name," Arme told them. "His name was Urashin."

"Yes, my father told me off a great sage named Urashin." Elesis answered bewildered.

"Yuria also spoke of a powerful spirit caller name Urashin," Lire added.

"One day master Urashin said that he heard the spirits calling him and left to climb the mountains near the guild," Arme grew sad, "H-he never came back down and no matter how hard we looked we could never find his body."

"Now that you mention it," Lire grew sad as well, "Yuria just disappeared We never actually found a body."

"My father's body was never recovered either," Elesis told them in a monotone voice, "But until now I had always just assumed it was because he was killed in Kaze'aze's castle."

"So the three of us are connected by our former guardians, who all disappeared without a trace!" Arme exclaimed suddenly realizing how significant her master's disappearance may actually be.

"It's so perfect I can't believe it to actually be a coincidence," Lire stated.

"I agree all of you guardians disappearance are connected somehow and I bet it has something to do with Kaze'aze" Gohan said.

"Whatever," Elesis spat suddenly sounding very angry, "I don't care whether or not there's some connection between my father and your guardians, I don't care if it holds some significance, I prefer to not think about my father at all. We're here to stop the orcs from attacking Serdin, the knightmaster is probably having trouble keeping thousands of orcs away so we have to hurry.

"Elesis... I'm sorry if I forced back any painful memories and your right we should be stopping the orcs." Lire said softly while pulling Elesis into her embrace. Arme noticed Elesis was tearing up but decided she would leave it alone knowing she would be the same if she had bottled up all her emotion since master Urashin had disappeared. Elesis Let Lire hold her for no more than a few seconds before pushing her off and opening the door to the orc temple. Lire and Arme looked at each other for a moment, shook their heads and followed after Elesis.

The team walked through room after room without encountering a single orc.

"I guess they were all sent to the wall," Gohan commented after 4 rooms of silence.

"It seems that way," Arme answered. Arme had her arms wrapped around Gohan's as usual while blushing a little. "It's creepy in here, why do orcs decorate everything with skulls."

"Because they're evil, uncivilized brutes," Elesis growled.

"Elesis why are so angry at us!" Arme yelled at her, "we didn't do anything!"

"I'm not angry at you." Elesis' reply was surprisingly calm, "I'm angry at myself for not being strong enough to go with my father and protect him. I'm angry at myself for not being able to save my mother when she fell ill. I'm upset that because of our discussion outside made these memories come back, but I'm not angry at either of you."

"Elesis." Gohan began, "Don't force things like that down and try to forget about them it will only cause you pain later. When your sad, cry, and when your happy, smile, but never try to throw your emotions away and forget things like that, I lost my father too when we fought a strong enemy capable of destroying everything and he sacrificed himself for protecting me and my friend's, from now on when you have problems you have to deal with them in a healthier way. Come to me if you need help." Elesis just stood there motionless.

Gohan spoke softly, "Elesis that's an order." Elesis dropped to her knees and broke into tears. Arme and Lire also looked as though they was about to start crying. "It's ok Arme, Lire go ahead." Arme and Lire started crying.

"Gohan, Thank you" Elesis smiled at Gohan as she wiped her eyes and turned her face blushing from being close to him.

"Thanks Gohan," Arme said as she and Lire stood up.

"Why on earth were you crying anyways," Elesis asked angrily.

"Well when you started talking about your mom and dad it made me remember that I never had parents," Arme begins, "But then I remembered the master found me and treated me like his daughter and then I remembered the day after he disappeared and I just started..." Arme sobbing again though not as strongly as before.

"I'm sorry Arme," Elesis apologized, bowing her head, "I didn't know."

"_I guess even Elesis can be like that sometimes," _Lire thought. "This is good you two, After we're done with our mission in here we need to get to know more about each other, it will help us understand our strengths and weaknesses as a team and help us to grow closer so that we can **Stop Fighting**." The girls started laughing at each other and all the sadness just began to melt away.

"This was good for us, I think," Elesis stated, "But next time lets do it on a day off and not during a mission."

"Agreed!" Lire and Arme said together."

The girls talked about themselves through the rest of the, many, empty rooms, They told each other their fears, ambitions and grew as friends.

"By the way Gohan after killing half of the orc army with that one attack you will have to tell us who you are" Arme stated with no room for negotiation.

"okay, okay I will explain everything when we finish the mission and we meet the knight master again, agreed?"

"Agreed!" the girls said together.

Finally the team came upon a room with two orcs who looked like the orc leader they had met back at the wall except they were only a thrid of his size. the orcs were standing in front of a large door with their hammers ready.

"they're just guards," Elesis smiled, "it's about time we got some action. Lire stand back and leave this to me, Gohan and Arme."

"Yeah," Arme agreed, "I'll bet you anything the orc lord is on the other side of that door and you need to conserve your strength."

"I agree with them on that, you need to be on your best condition for the battle ahead." Gohan said

"Elesis, Arme thank you." Lire lowered her bow and stepped back to the door which the girls had come through.

"Aw look two little girls and a boy wanna fight us," The first orc guard provoked them, "You just sit back buddy, It won't take more than a minute."

"Your right," the second orc stated in a much more composed voice, "this battle will be finished in less than one minute."

"Hey there you cute little girls," The first orc, now standing very close, taunted, "You come to be our afternoon snack." The orc started laughing hysterically

"How is that funny," Arme asked Elesis.

"No idea, But I'm already sick of it lets take him down."

"Just try it."

Elesis jumped forward swinging her sword down with force as the orc brought up his hammer and blocked. Elesis released a flurry of sword attacks each of which was easily absorbed by the orc. The orc began laughing again. A wide smile broke across Elesis' face as she jumped behind Arme.

"**Lightning bolt,"** A large bolt of lightning lept from Arme's hands and shocked the orc who was clearly in tremendous pain. Gohan quickly punched the orcs head stunning it then Elesis jumped forward again this time stabbing the orc 3 times before bringing her sword down on his head.

The orc fell on the ground face first. Elesis placed her sword by his neck, slammed her foot down on his head and in one clean motion the orcs head was taken off. An odd sound started to fill the room, it sounded like someone slowly clapping their hands. they turned to see the second orc walking towards them while clapping his hands.

"50 seconds," the orc stated, "as I told him the battle would be over in under one minute, and as I predicted, his head rolled." Elesis and Gohan quickly raised their weapons and entered a fighting stance. "Before we fight I would like to thank you young kids, I was sick of listening to this idiot's nonsense. However you should rest assured that I will not be so easy to defeat, You will not be able to defeat me because unlike him I will not underestimate you and I will not leave myself open. His power was born from pride and malice, but my power stems from a different source a much more powerful source."

"_What the hell" _Lire thought _"That orc is talking intelligently, there's no way he'll go down as easily as his partner did, we won't stand a chance of all three of us don't fight together."_

Lire notched an arrow and began running out to join her friends.

"Lire don't," Gohan Yelled back to her, "conserve your strength. Don't worry we can handle him, I promise." Lire stared at Gohan for a moment before nodding and lowering her bow again. "Ready Team?"

"Whenever you are, but be careful this guy seems much smarter than his partner." Arme said.

"Yeah I agree, this day is just full of surprises isn't it." Elesis said.

* * *

An intelligent orc, is that even possible? And do the team stand a chance? Tune out for the next chapter on **Grand Dragon: Gohan's Adventure**.


	5. Chapter 5 the last orc and gohan origins

Ryo551: hi guys it took me some time but I managed to get some ideas in order to complete this chapter and i hope you give me reviews on what should i put next so enjoy

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and Grand Chase.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Goku/Kaze'aze/attack names**

"_This" is thinking_

Chapter 5: the last orc and Gohan's origins

Lire didn't know what was going on, she came with Gohan, Elesis and Arme to the orc temple so she could fight the orc lord and now there's an intelligent orc blocking their way. The orc was staring down the team but then turned to Lire.

"You're an elven child," the orc stated, "I can only assume you are one of the survivors of our attack on the forest 10 years ago. Allow me to apologize, for what little it is worth, I was opposed to the idea of attacking your forest from the very beginning but I was not strong enough to prevent it."

"An orc wants to apologize to me?" Lire questioned angrily, "Did you actually think I'd accept such a thing, I don't want your damned apology, I want your leader's head!" Elesis and Arme were surprised hearing Lire talk like that.

The orc laughed at Lire, "I see, so you won't accept my apology, then allow me to make my own type of amends." The orc smashes his hammer on the ground and the door behind him opens. "The lord is just beyond here, I will not stop you but if I could I would like to ask a favor."

"What the hell do you want?" Lire spat angrily.

"Plain and simple I want you to kill the lord," The orc said seriously, "I simply ask that you do not lose."

"Why the hell would an orc ask for that?" Lire asked cautiously.

"I don't like the orcs mindset," The orc told her, "it's as simple as that." Lire walked slowly towards the door, making sure to keep her eyes on the orc. The door slammed shut immediately after she walked through. The orc sighed, "Well now that she's gone, we can finally start our match."

"Why?," Elesis asked, "after everything you just said why do you still want to fight? Why don't you come with us instead?"

"while I agree on that idea I don't think it's that simple Elesis" Gohan said

"the boy is right it's because I am a monster," the orc explained, "I would love to come with you girls and fight alongside you but, no matter how long we fight together, you humans would one day turn on me."

"I don't turn on my allies," Elesis stated, insulted.

"Maybe not," The orc said monotonely, "But can you say the same for every single human that you fight alongside, can you promise me that one of your allies wouldn't stab me in the back."

"No, we can't," Arme inserted, turning to Elesis, "Think about it, Elesis, no offence to him but there would be many troops who would leave if we brought back an orc and we may even lose Kanavan as an ally, do you really want to take that risk?"

"Damn."

The orc sighed, "yes not only would I be in danger but I would cause undue troubles for anyone who accepts me. I don't want either of those."

"I'm glad I got the chance to speak with you," Elesis told him, "I thought that all monsters were evil before I met you, but you've shown me that anyone, regardless of who they are or what they are can be good."

"Aganorr," he replied, "That is the name I have given myself, if I am to die here I ask that you not forget me, I don't want to be remember as just another nameless brute."

"Elesis."

"Arme."

"My name is Gohan"

"I will not forget you." Aganor laid down his hammer and walked over to the wall. He threw his fist through the wall and pulled out a large sword made of sharpened bones. "It sickens me to fight using the bones of other beings but I had nothing else." Aganor sighed and took a fighting position, the team took their fighting positions as well.

Lire walked cautiously through the hallway. The walls were decorated with weapons on makeshift display shelves. "_He must display the weapons of people he kills, twisted bastard. _The hallway was long and the wall was decorated with,axes, swords, lances, staves and a large number of bows, Lire felt her heartbeat quicken. Lire finally reached the end of the hall to find a large room with a throne at the back, sitting on the throne was a giant orc with black hair down to his shoulders and pulled up in a ponytail above his head.

"Who are you?" he asked menacingly.

"I'm Lire, from Eryuel island," Lire responded slowly

"Eryuel island?" The orc asked, "oh, that's right you elves fled there when we destroyed you." Lire's rage intensified. "You weaklings couldn't even defend yourselves, it was so fun watching you all die under my foot."

"Damn you to hell!" Lire screamed viciously.

"Oh, how scary," The orc mocked, "Why don't I show you something before you die. look behind me, this is a special wall where I only keep the weapons taken from elves."

Lire looked up and her heart caught in her throat. A red battle axe was on one of the shelves, on another was a black one and also a thin bow made from interwoven branches. "Those are the weapons my family used," Lire managed to stutter out, tears in her eyes. The orc lord laughed. "Bastard, you damned bastard, I always tried to believe that somewhere, somehow they were still alive. But I can't delude myself like that now that I've seen the proof with my own eyes. I'm going to kill you, you Bastard!

"You, Can, Try." The orc lord taunted, slowly.

Arme was watching Elesis and Aganor grind their swords together, waiting for an opportunity to launch a spell. "_Dammit," _Arme thought_"Aganor is making sure that Elesis is always the one facing me, he's a lot smarter than other orcs. _Arme tried to circle the two swordfighters in an attempt to get a clean shot at Aganor but Aganor circled with her making sure she could never hit him.

"Your good," Aganor told Elesis, "Even I underestimated your strength and I always overestimate everyone."

"You overestimate everyone?" Elesis asked as they parted and smashed into each other again, "You seem like the type who could gauge anyone's strength properly."

"I have a slight problem which always makes me think that my opponents are stronger than they actually are."

"A problem?" Elesis asked as she broke away from Aganor and created distance between them.

"That problem is the same thing that makes me so much stronger than other orcs."

"Doesn't sound like a problem to me," Elesis replied.

"It may make me stronger but it also prevents me from living freely."

"Just what is it?"

"I may tell you, if you can beat me."

"I have a feeling that it won't be so easy."

"I will be sure to make it difficult, and don't think for a moment that I do not realize what you are doing." Aganor spun around slamming the hilt of the sword in Arme's stomach, knocking her out. "I refuse to lose!"

Elesis charged him again and swung her sword down hard. "I'm sorry Aganor, but I have to fight you with all my strength because I don't want to lose here either."

"I would expect no less," Aganor said calmly as he applied more power to his blade pushing Elesis to the ground. Aganor walked towards Elesis, raising his blade. "I expected more from you. I thought you would've lasted longer than that.

"I guess I lose," Elesis said solemnly as she struggled to her feet, "Aganor, do you mind telling me where your power comes from?"

"I suppose you deserve that," Aganor decided without dropping his sword. "My power does not stem from the hatred and agression that the other orcs get their power from. My power stems from fear, the fear of death. I am always scared for my life, I don't want my life to end and that is where my power comes from. I have this power only for the sake of protecting my own life. Not for justice, not to protect others, simply so I can live."

"I see," Elesis stated simply, "So that is why your power was so much larger than that of the other orc we fought."

"Tell me, Elesis, where does your power come from."

"My power," Elesis zoned out and went deep into thought, "I just want to be stronger, I don't, or didn't, want to lose, that's all."

"A weak power to be sure, not quite as weak as the other orcs but no match for myself. I shall finish this in one blow, Elesis."

"Yeah, thanks." Aganor lifted his sword above his head and began to swing down.

**"Firebolt!"** A fireball came flying across the room and hit Aganor square in the back. Aganor grimaced and turned around to see Arme standing and panting heavily. Aganor looked completely unfazed, "Quickly Elesis grab your sword!" Elesis rolled across the ground grabbing her sword and getting back into fighting position.

"Arme!" Elesis screamed across the room, "I have no chance of overpowering him and if I try to hold him still again he'll just circle like last time."

"You two need some rest so let me fight him by myself" Gohan said which shocked the team and the orc looked interested.

"Gohan are you nuts!, he is stronger than the two of us combined" Elesis shouted at Gohan with a large angry head while the rest sweat drop at their argument.

"Don't worry I will be fine, or did you forget the blast event I did with the army" Gohan said which made Elesis realise that he was stronger than him

"Ok, I'm good" Elesis said

"Oh really," Aganor spat sounding very cocky, "Well then I'll just have to test your strength kid."

"Don't worry I won't disappoint you about that"

Gohan and Aganor started grinding their attacks together again and he began overpowering Aganorr. Gohan continued applying more rapid punches as Aganor applied as much strength as he could. The two opposing forces became so much that Aganor's sword cracked under the pressure and fell to pieces. Aganor let out a low, calm laugh.

"As I predicted," he stated sadly, "I lose."

"You knew he were going to win," Elesis queried, completely lost.

"Of course, it's just like you said, I'm the type who can gauge my opponents strength perfectly, if I had fought either you of except him one-on-one, I would not have lost."

"So you fought us, knowing you would lose?" Arme asked.

"Indeed, I decided a long time ago that no matter what I would fight. I decided that even though I could predict a battle's outcome I would not just lie down and die. I would give my opponent a battle which would ensure that they never forget me."

"Leave," Gohan commanded while pointing to the door, "Go, I won't kill you."

"If you let me go then I may come back to haunt you one day."

"Then we'll fight again and, if we do, next time it will be a fun fight to test our limits." Gohan said with a son grin.

Aganorr chuckled then stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped in the doorway, turned around and, without a single word. punched the wall opening the door to the orc lord. He then silently turned and left.

Arme collapsed. Elesis knelt down next to her, "Arme what's wrong?"

"Don't worry to much, it hurt when I got hit in the stomach and that last spell takes a lot out of me."

"Yeah I would assume, you girls need some training in stamina."

Arme sighed, "Just let me rest for awhile, then we can go help Lire, ok?"

* * *

Lire was crouching on one of the shelves lining the walls of the throne room. The orc lord stood in the center waiting for Lire to make a move. Lire was panting heavily as she notched an arrow and faced the orc lord.

"Tell me something," Lire screamed to him, "Why did you attack the elven forest? what good did that bring you?"

"What good," The orc lord laughed, "Simple enjoyment, of course." all sadness disappeared from Lire's face and was replaced with rage. She jumped from the shelf and charged toward the orc lord, jumped above his head and smashed her heel into his skull. The orc lord jumped back while rubbing his head and letting Lire fall to the ground. "You have respectable strength, for an elf."

"Bastard, I hope you've made your peace with the gods!" Lire yelled to him as she quickly fired an arrow into his arm. The orc lord reached up and pulled the arrow out without the slightest hint of pain. Lire quickly notched and fired 4 arrows, one after another, each one embedding itself in one of the orc lord's limbs. The orc lord flexed and all the arrows flew out of him, barely missing Lire as they flew by.

"Are you done yet?" the orc lord asked mockingly, "Then it's my turn." the orc lord raised him hammer above his head and smashed it into the ground. The ground began to shake though not as violently as it had when the other orcs had caused their quakes. The quake intensified around lire as groups of sharp stones flew out of the ground. Lire jumped back to avoid them but as she landed another group flew up from the ground knocking her to her feet and causing her to drop her bow. The orc lord jumped forward and smashed his hammer down crushing Lire's bow.

"_No, my bow." _Lire stood up. She looked up at the orc lord who was looming over her, his hammer at the ready.

"You lose," the orc snarled, "You should have known that someone like you could never defeat me. The humans were foolish to send you here and now I will have to leave my temple and destroy their little city." The orc lord laughs hysterically.

"No you bastard! I won't allow that!"

The orc lord laughed again, "It's amusing that you actually think you have the ability to stop me." The orc lord stopped laughing and looked forward, but Lire was gone. "What the hell, where did you go!" the orc lord screamed as he looked around the entire room. From one of the shelves up above an arrow came flying down and embedded itself in the orc lords face, just to the right of his left eye. The orc lord grabbed his face and keeled back in pain. He looked up and saw Lire standing on the shelf holding a blue and purple bow. Lire jumped from the shelf and fired another arrow hitting the orc lord's left cheek. the orc lord was enraged, he turned and smashed the floor shooting up groups of sharp stones again.

"Don't you ever do anything new?" Lire sneered as she dropped the bow and jumped up to a new shelf. After the rocks stopped coming, she jumped back down to the ground grabbing a bow made of polished black steel. She notched and fired another arrow which hit the orc lord's stomach. The orc lord quickly swung his hammer at Lire, who dropped the bow and jumped over the hammer, pushed off the wall and landed on the other side of the orc lord.

She quickly knelt down and grabbed a small, white bow. She jumped to the side avoiding another hammer swing and notched two arrows. As soon as the orc lord spotted her she let the arrows loose each one embedding itself in one of the orc lord's eyes. The orc lord grabbed his face and reeled back in pain. Lire, once again, dropped the bow and ran to a pile of rubble in the corner of the room and started digging through it.

"Yes I finally found what I was looking for!" Lire pulled the bow made of interwoven branches out of the pile of rubble. "It's time you disappeared! this bow belonged to my mother, who you killed! now I'll end your life with it!" Lire aimed the bow at the orc lord, who was flailing around in pain, and notched her last arrow. "I'll destroy you! no matter what!" The bow began to glow with a great energy. The light coming from the bow grew brighter and brighter as Lire pulled the bowstring back farther. The orc lord flailed around holding his hands over his eyes. Lire released the arrow and a large stream of energy flew from the bow and collided with the orc lord`s neck, searing his disgusting, green flesh. After the energy dissipated, the orc lord fell to the ground, motionless. Lire walked over to the orc lord and looked over his body. arrows littered his body including one in each eye and there was no arrow in his neck just a large hole. "That's what happens to anyone who messes with my happiness, you bastard."

"Lire, that was amazing!" Lire turned to see Gohan, Arme and Elesis running towards her.

"What was that, how did you do it," Elesis asked very interested in what she just saw.

"I don't really know," Lire admitted, "all I know is that I grabbed this bow, which used to belong to my mother, and it just happened."

"So it was probably an enchanted weapon," Arme suggested.

"Yes," Gohan agreed, "that's the most likely conclusion."

"Can I ask something," Elesis butted in, "Why do we always start talking about useless stuff when we should be getting back to the knightmaster and telling her that we completed our mission." The girls all laughed. Before leaving, Lire dug through the rubble pulling out the axes used by her father and brother. She laid them out next to each other, folded her hands and chanted a short prayer. Afterwards the girls left the temple and headed back to the wall.

The knights at the wall explained how they had been fighting a losing battle against the orc army and if the girls had taken a moment longer to kill the orc lord, they would probably be dead. The knights took the girls back to Serdin castle where there was a great feast waiting in celebration of the destruction of one of the kingdoms greatest adversaries. Elesis, Arme and Lire sat at the end of the table along with the knight master and the young Queen of Serdin.

* * *

"An intelligent orc? Is that really possible?" As Elesis and Arme told the knightmaster about Aganor, Lire spoke to the queen.

"I'm sorry we sent you to the orc temple." The queen apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Lire reassured her, "I only managed to find peace with myself because of it and I found this as well." Lire held up her mother's bow.

"Lire it's beautiful."

"It belonged to my mother, I only managed to survive thanks to this."

"By the way Gohan since we have finished the mission you promised to explain everything about you." Arme said which got everyone's attention

"I agree, since you have helped us a lot by destroying half the orc army with one blast I want an explanation on who you are." Aurora the knight master asked with interest about Gohan's origins.

"Well I did promise to tell you about me so I'll tell you. I'm not actually from around here or anywhere in this continent. " Gohan said which got confused looks from everyone

"what do you mean Gohan?" asked Elesis

"I'm actually from another world or a different dimension to be exact" Gohan said which shocked everyone in the castle.

"Well, remember that I told you that I am a very skilled marital artist," Gohan said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well that is partially true. The truth…The truth is that I am half-human and half-alien," Gohan answered with trepidation and everyone stared at him wide eyed. "Yeah, I know scary huh?"

"Y-Yeah right. Aliens? C'mon Gohan, you know that aliens don't exist," Elesis said; however Gohan couldn't help but notice that she edged away just slightly.

"What about mages, monsters and Kaze'aze then? You found out that orcs have become smarter today. Doesn't that also give into the possibility of that there are other beings existing in our universe?" the young saiyan asked. Elesis was silent. She was unsure on how to respond. Gohan was right though.

"So Gohan, are you an alien?" the queen asked.

Gohan shook his head. "Nope, I am half-Saiyan."

"Saiyan?" everyone said.

"What's a Saiyan?" Aurora asked.

"A Saiyan is extraterrestrial being that hails from the Planet Vegeta. They look like humans but are different in that they have tails and have a larger muscular build and– " Gohan explain before he was interrupted by Arme.

"Hold on! Tail like in a monkey's tail?" Arme asked.

"That's right. All Saiyans are born with tails. It is a common feature for Saiyans and there is a good reason behind it too. When a Saiyan with a tail sees the full moon, he transforms into a Giant Ape called Oozarou and increases his power ten-fold," Gohan continued explaining.

"Your joking," Elesis muttered.

"Gohan, if you say that all Saiyans have a tail, then why don't you have yours?" Lire asked.

"Because, my tail was removed when I was younger due to some special circumstances."

"You noticed how there is a moon up in the sky?" Gohan asked. Everyone nodded. "Well in my world, my sensei, Piccolo destroyed it when I transformed into a Giant Ape. Apparently, because I was untrained on how to control my Giant Ape transformation, that I went berserk and was destroying everything on sight. Thus to keep me in check, my tail was removed and I haven't been able to grow since."

Everyone gaped with their mouths open. Could this form really be that dangerous? "Which brings me to why there are Saiyans here on Earth. Saiyans were known as planet brokers due to them being war-like people in that they share an innate enjoyment for conflict and fighting; choosing violence over peace with other races. Thus, when an extraterrestrial race wanted a planet as their own, they would hire Saiyans to go and destroy the races inhabiting the planet. They would kill everyone. Massive genocide," Gohan explained with a somber voice. Everyone picked up on that and they couldn't believe that Gohan belonged to such a barbaric race of people.

"Yes, and just to let you know the Saiyans were a battle loving race so they were more than happy to do the job if it meant they could fight. Plus, they didn't want to go against orders as the Cold Empire was far superior to them in power. Anyway, to get jobs done the planets were checked out in order to see how powerful the inhabitants are. If they were a relatively strong race, the elite warriors were sent out, if weak like my home planet, Earth a baby was sent to purge life."

"A baby?" Lire gasped "That's sick"

"I know what you are thinking. How I could belong to such a race of savages? I am not very proud of my Saiyan ancestry but all of that changed with one person," Gohan said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"My father, Son Goku. The greatest person on Earth, even the whole universe," Gohan said with the biggest smile anyone has seen.

"What does your dad have to do with anything?" Elesis asked annoyed. Gohan picked up on the tone but decided not to expand on it.

"My father is a full-blooded Saiyan. He came here to Earth to exterminate everyone," Gohan said. Everyone gasped. How Gohan be proud about that fact? "However, he didn't do it. He came here as a baby and was raised to be a good boy by my great-grandfather Gohan who I am named after. My dad was raised to cherish life, not destroy it. He trained in the martial arts with Muten Roshi and has since become the strongest fighter in the universe. You don't how many times my dad saved the Earth." However, he didn't mention that Goku lost his memory when he hit his head on a rock, thus changing him forever.

"But back on topic, the general of the quadrant where the Saiyans inhabited, An alien named, Frieza feared the Saiyans power as with every near death battle their power would increase significantly. Fearing that the legend of the Super Saiyan would come to pass and overthrow him, he exterminated the Saiyan planet, Vegeta as well as most of the Saiyan race save for six (I included Broly and Paragus) including my father." Gohan concluded his explanation on the general knowledge he knew of the events thanks to Vegeta. Everyone was shocked at this revelation but, soon came to terms with it. After all, everything that happened weren't exactly normal themselves so they couldn't judge.

"So exactly what could Saiyans do?" the Knight master asked

"Saiyans had a number of attributes such as, their ability to become stronger with each battle and near death experience they have, Their ability to transform into a giant ape at a full moon which, increases their power ten-fold if they still have their tail." Everyone gasped and let out a breath at that. "Saiyans can retain the youthfulness for many years after they hit the age when most humans would retire in order to fight longer. We also have a fairly large appetite."

"How large?" Lire asked

"I could eat out a buffet on my own and more and still be hungry." Everyone's jaw dropped at the statement and just felt sick picturing it. "However, our best known ability is our Super Saiyan transformation."

"Super Saiyan?" everyone asked

"Yes and I can explain that by demonstrating. Watch very closely," Gohan said as he stood up and walked a few steps back from the group. He let out a sigh and frowned his eyebrows. Suddenly a yellow aura came over Gohan and in a flash of light, Gohan transformed! His hair was golden and his eyes had a shade of a jade green color. His muscles increased tenfold.

"Wow," Elesis, Lire and Arme muttered with a hint of a blush on their faces.

"I know," Gohan said. "When I first saw my dad do it, I was in shock as well. It was incredible. This is known as Super Saiyan. It is the pinnacle power of the Saiyans. The ability to transform into one is thing of legend. It was said that the last Super Saiyan to exist was 1,000 years ago. My dad was the first one to do it. I was the third after Vegeta. There are different levels of Super Saiyan with this being the first level."

"The first level?" everyone exclaimed.

"What is the second level?" the queen asked.

"I rather not show it. It might cause this whole building to collapse," Gohan said which took everyone by surprise. _It's that powerful?_ Everyone thought to themselves.

"so Gohan how did you manage to come here if you were in another dimension?" Aurora asked which got them interested.

"Oh that's easy I came here using the dragon balls" Gohan said which got them confused

"Could you tell us what are those dragon balls exactly?" Lire asked

"Gladly. You see on my world we have something called the dragon balls. Whoever brings them all 7 mystic balls together, can summon the eternal dragon shenron have any two wish granted even bringing the dead back to life .So my coming here took all the two wishes together." Gohan said which shocked everyone with that info.

"is it possible to bring everyone who died and disappeared in the war a few years ago and destroy Kaze,aze" the queen asked.

"Well, yes and no it can bring everyone back to life but only those that have been killed within the year it happened like people who got killed six months ago it can't destroy someone who is stronger than it so basically it's not possible here since it's in my world, the dragon has its limits and I already used it to come here so I have to wait a year for them to recharge and use them again" Gohan explained which threw that idea off.

"Then why did you come here Gohan?" Aurora asked

"I wished of the dragon that if I could go on an adventure and explore new places just like dad did in his childhood. Like discovering new ruins, battling new creatures to test my limits, Making friends and saving other worlds. I guess the dragon sent me here since your world fits that description so I came to help you girls to defeat Kaze'aze and train you to be the best while I'm here" Gohan said which they were happy for his help then Arme remembered something that happened in the tower.

"Gohan you said that you're also training. Was wearing that cape that part of it?" Arme asked which got everyone attention.

"What do you mean Arme" Aurora asked

"You might not believe this but Gohan told me his cape weighs 7 tons" Arme said and everyone's eyes except the team got wide about that little info.

"WHAT!"

"How can you even stand or survive that much weight" the queen asked concerned

"By training hard and I forgot to mention that the saiyans planet has 10 times the gravity than your planet" Gohan explained "also from what I saw in this world the technology in my world is more advanced than yours"

"I can't believe I'm going to regret asking this but is that cape the only one that's heavy and if it's not then how much do you weight right now?" Elesis asked

"No, all of my clothes except the gauntlet are weighted and I think the weight total I'm wearing is 50 tons" Gohan said which got everyone's eyes wide like saucers.

"I know what you're thinking but trust me training with a brutal teacher like Piccolo while wearing heavy weights helped increase my strength and speed to the point where I can do a lot of damage to enemies who are strong enough to destroy planets.

"Why is your teacher that brutal?" asked Arme

"When I was 4 years old he left me to survive in a deserted island filled with carnivorous creatures for 6 months in order to start my training but it was worth it" Gohan said which got everyone's jaws except the queen and Aurora dropped into the floor.

"Okay enough about me for now, so Aurora you wanted to ask me on what I did to the orc army?"

"Yes Gohan I was wondering what type of magic you used for such a strong attack" Aurora asked with interest, as head of the Grand chase organisation she was familiar with different types of spells.

"Actually, that wasn't magic."

"Oh? You're not a magic user? I rather doubt that".

Gohan shook his head and replied.

"Those things I did required me to use ki actually, they don't use magic."

Everyone were surprised by this as they had never heard of chakra before and the head of the Magic Guild in Ohfun decided to ask the question.

"What is ki Gohan?"

Gohan scratched his head and decided to do what he could in order to educate his companions. He thought back of the lectures he had with his trainer piccolo and his father about ki.

"Ki is an energy source in all living things such as plants, animals and people, they come from two sources, the physical energy inherent in the body and the cells and the second source is from the spiritual and mental one gets from exercise and experience. We use ki where I come from to create techniques and special ki blasts".

"Ki blasts?"

Gohan nodded and replied.

"A ki blast is an energy wave attack and its power was usually determined by the amount of energy put into it or the person using it like using a large amount of it can destroy a building or a mountain if you are not careful with it".

That info shocked them, Gohan sensed their fear and explained more in detail to calm them.

"relax, not all of them are destructive as there are many uses of ki or mana as you call it that can help people such as increasing your strength where your body can become stronger and faster, healing techniques which are used in healing injuries, you can also sense the power level of each person to determine how strong they are as I can feel some people here know how to use ki and finally you can use it to fly and teleport into other locations".

"You can fly and can we do it too?" Arme asked giddy with the new information she just heard about mana and new possibilities to try it.

"yes I can but you need to have a large amount of ki to use these techniques which you can get by training and meditation, I will help as much as I can to train each of you to be the best"

The festivities went on for hours. Slowly the knights peeled off one by one and headed back to their barracks. Just as the girls were getting ready to leave a soldier came rushing into the ballroom.

"Knightmaster! Come quick please, the town is under attack!"

"Gohan, Elesis, Lire, Arme, With me! You, go and get the knights, they've retired to the barracks!" Aurora rushed out the door and the girls followed.

* * *

Aurora and the team arrived in the town at the foot of the castle to see everything falling apart. The citizens were running frantically to the castle.

"What happened here?" Aurora asked an old woman as she ran by them.

"The town was attacked, there was only one, a young boy. He was wearing white clothes, had silver hair and a dagger in each hand." As soon as she had finished the old lady resumed her mad dash to the castle.

"Girls stay together, don't get seperated and search the city." Aurora split off from the girls and continued to search on her own. The girls scoured the city looking for the attacker but could find no one.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Lire asked clearly upset.

"I'm more concerned with who has enough power to cause this much destruction," Gohan inserted.

"Has to be a goon of Kaze'aze's," Arme insisted.

"Agreed, but where the hell could he have gone," Elesis asked.

"Hi there little kids," a woman's voice mocked them from behind. The team spun around quickly but no one was behind them, "No no I'm over here." the girls spun again but no one was there. The voice giggled as a young silver haired boy jumped down in front of them. "I'm right here," although he was a boy his voice was clearly that of a woman.

"Who are you," Lire demanded.

"Oh I'm sure you know my name, just think about for a little while."

Arme drew back looking scared, "A-are you Kaze'aze."

The boy giggles and clapped his hands, "Yes, yes she got it."

"I thought Kaze'aze was a woman," Elesis claimed, bewildered.

"She's probably possesed him," Gohan told her.

Kaze'aze giggled again, "Right again, little boy." Elesis drew her sword and took a fighting stance. Kaze'aze laughed hysterically. "Are you really sure you want to fight me, daughter of Eiau." Elesis was speechless. "Oh did I bring up some painful memories," Kaze'aze giggled again, "I have to say it was oh so enjoyable watching him bleed on the ground. Why I still remember the exact moment that my attack pierc-"

"Kaze'aze stop," Aurora jumped down blocking Kaze'aze's path to the girls.

"Well well, I haven't seen you in some time Kat-a-leen." Kaze'aze mocked, stretching out each syllable in Kateleen.

"Don't call me that! I threw that name away years ago!" Aurora was enraged, which, the girls thought, was very out of character for her.

"Oh Kataleen, don't you like me anymore," Kaze'aze said, blowing her a kiss.

"I never liked you."

"Tell me, do you really think Faren would be happy knowing you've chosen to live your life like this. I thought you made a promise with him."

"Shut up dammit!" Aurora yelled as tears formed in her eyes. "You're not worthy to let his name escape your lips!" Aurora dropped to her knees, sobbing.

"Oh my, it seems I struck a nerve, Kataleen," Kaze'aze walked over and placed her foot on the top of Aurora's head. "I still remember, so vividly, the last time you were under my boot like this." Kaze'aze laughed hysterically. "Do memories of that man really bring you such pain, I know how you can be with him again, but I'm not nice enough to take your life for you."Kaze'aze removed her foot from Aurora's head and looked at the girls. "The only reason I'm here, Kataleen, is to examine the heroes you have chosen".

Elesis charged Kaze'aze but Kaze'aze deflected the sword with her knife and kicked Elesis' stomach hard, dropping her to the ground. Arme turned and tried to run away but Kaze'aze appeared in front of her, grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a crumbling building. Lastly she appeared in front of Lire, who was frozen with fear, and ran the tip of her knife along Lire's throat. However Gohan managed to land a strong punch to Kaze'aze before she could react and he dodged all of her fast attacks.

"I must say, Kataleen, you have very bad taste in heroes, not that I was expecting much considering the last hero you chose was Faren." Aurora jumped up, enraged, and charged Kaze'aze with her sword drawn.

Kaze'aze caught Aurora's blade with her knife. "Goodbye Kataleen, your heroes aren't even worth killing except for the boy there, though I may be back for you one day."

"You Young boy I'm interested in you so what is your name?"

"My name is Gohan and I know that was not your full power Kaze'aze but you will be defeated and release the boy if you underestimate me and my friends" said Gohan while glaring at the enemy

Kaze'aze chuckled then disappeared without a sound.

Shortly after the knights arrived. They took Elesis and Arme back to the barracks as Lire went to speak to Aurora.

"Lire, I can't do this anymore. Tomorrow morning, bring Elesis and Arme to the throne room. I think it's time you learned the truth... about yourselves."


	6. Chapter 6 Gorgos Dungeon

Ok here's the next chapter, a little shorter than the others but you need a short chapter sometimes.

Enjoy

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and Grand Chase.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Goku/Kaze'aze/attack names**

"_This" is thinking_

Chapter 6: Gorgos Dungeon

It was the morning after the attack. In the town the citizens, with the aid of the knights, were hard at work rebuilding whatever they could. Up in the castle, however, great truths were soon to be revealed. All of the throne room guards had been dismissed and inside the throne room was the queen of Serdin, Knightmaster Aurora, Gohan, Elesis, Arme and Lire.

Aurora was first to speak, "As you four know, you are currently members of the Grand Chase, an organization started by Serdin in partnership with Kanavan. Can one of you tell me what the purpose of the Grand Chase is."

"To raise an army strong enough to destroy the evil that plagues our world." Arme answered quickly.

Aurora shook her head, "That is the reason released to the public but the true reason was to protect and train the three of you."

"Protect and train us?" Elesis asked, "Why us? what's so special about us?"

"I will explain," The queen said. "Many years ago, when my mother still sat on the throne, a powerful seer came to see us. He spoke of a great evil that would ensnare the Ellia continent and launch attacks at the rest of the world. He also spoke of a group of warriors, warriors chosen by destiny to defeat this great evil."

"Then you're saying that the three of us are that chosen group?" Lire questioned.

"How do you even know that his powers were real?" Arme asked.

"At first we did not trust him, we ignored his prophecies but slowly they began to come true. He predicted that 10 years ago the orcs would attack and defeat the elves and he also predicted that the kanavanian queen's advisor would be turned into a puppet for the dark force. It was after these events that we decided to believe him. He told us of a girl who would be orphaned when her father left to battle the evil, because of this we watched the daughters of any trackers dispatched. Elesis, you were the only one completely orphaned due to Kaze'aze, therefore we believe he spoke of you. Secondly he told us of a juvenile elven girl who was orphaned in the orcs attack and fled to Eryuel island. Lire of all the elves who fled to Eryuel island, you were the only female young enough to fit the description and so we decided that you must be who he spoke off. The only thing he told us of the third child was that he would become her guardian and send her to us when the time came. We believe that the third child is Arme for she is the only one who has ever appeared before us with any connection to master Urashin."

Arme laughed, "Master Urashin said all that? If it was him then there's no way it isn't true."

"So you're telling me that we're supposed to fight and defeat Kaze'aze? just the four of us?" Elesis asked softly, sounding somewhat scared.

"No Elesis," Aurora told her reassuringly, "The evil was already beginning to take hold of the world when we asked for the prophecy about the heroes. His connection to the spirits had weakened and his prophecy became clouded. He was able to tell us that there are more warriors who will fight alongside you. If only we had believed him when he first arrived, his connection to the spirits may not have been weakened and we would have information about the others. I'm sorry girls, but I'm afraid we have to leave it up to you to find them."

"I see," Lire muttered, "Tell me please, who else knows about the Grand Chase's true purpose? Who can we entrust our secret to?"

Aurora stepped forward, "excluding the queen and myself only two others know of it's true purpose, the Kanavanian queen and Kanavan's strongest warrior, general Raq Grant."

The queen stood and walked towards the team with her hands crossed over her chest, "I know that we are asking you to take on an unbelievably heavy burden but you are the only ones who can. Please girls we need you."

Lire looked into the queen's eyes for a short time and said, "I can see the sincerity in your eyes and I don't want to see any more death, so I'll help."

"I'll also help as much as I can" said Gohan

Arme looked at Lire, frightened, and finally said, "If Lire will do it then so will I."

Elesis looked first at the queen then Aurora then Lire, Gohan and Arme and finally decided. "I will not help. This is the kind of thing that I don't want to get involved in, I refuse." Lire and Arme stared at Elesis, disappointed while Gohan knew her reason but kept quiet. The queen dropped to her knees and bowed to Elesis.

Aurora was angry, "Your majesty please stand, you need not bow to anyone."

"Quiet Aurora!" The queen scolded her. She then turned back to Elesis and bowed again, "Please Elesis, we need your help. I know I have no right to place such a burden on you but we need your help, please Elesis, I'm begging you."

Elesis smirked, "A queen has dropped to her knees and is begging me for help. This certainly doesn't happen everyday."

Arme brightened up, "Does that mean you'll help us Elesis."

"Absolutely not, as I said I will not help. My father died fighting Kaze'aze and I refuse to do the same. Aurora, you can take that as my resignation from the Grand Chase." Elesis turned and walked out of the throne room.

Lire and Arme were very disappointed. "Master Urashin's prophecy said there would be a group of warriors to fight the evil," Arme commented, "Without Elesis can we really win."

Aurora spoke, "If you find the other members of your group then you may still have a chance."

The queen stood up, sighed and reached into her robes pulling out a letter, "This letter will explain to the queen of Kanavan what has happened to Serdin and also about the two of you. Elesis is also mentioned in it so you will have to explain that part yourselves. Travel to Kanavan and find a ship that will take you to the Ellia continent, where Kaze'aze waits. We would send you from here but all our ships were destroyed in the attack." Lire gently took the letter from the queen and nodded.

"Before you go," Aurora began, "I should warn you that in order to get to Kanavan from here you will need to travel through the cave inhabited by the red gorgos. A gorgos is a giant, fire-breathing monster with a ludicrous amount of strength. Be extremely careful because the red gorgos is not only one of the strongest breed of gorgos' but this one is also very loyal to Kaze'aze, you may have to fight in order to pass through."

"before we leave, I have some questions for Knightmaster Aurora," Lire said.

"Ask me anything you like but remember that just because you ask, that doesn't mean I'll answer."

"OK then, first whats your realation to Kaze'aze, she seemed to know you."

"I fought her once before, many years ago."

"Then who is Kataleen, Kaze'aze said that name many times."

"Kataleen is my real name which I threw away after the battle with Kaze'aze. I will not explain why I threw my name away."

"Then who is Faren, Kaze'aze also mentioned him a lot."

"I will not answer that question."

"Thank you, we'll be going now."

After they had exited the throne room Arme said, "Lire do you think she's hiding something?"

"She's hiding a lot of things but I won't delve into it right now. Someday she may be willing to tell us and if not then that's fine to." Arme was upset because she couldn't stand the thought of someone keeping secrets from her but she followed Lire anyways.

Gohan, Lire and Arme headed out of the castle and down to the town. As they headed towards the gates they noticed Elesis walk out of the port looking very annoyed. "_I guess she just found out that there are no boats sailing though I wonder where she had wanted to go," _Lire thought."

"Forget about her Lire, She's just a jerk who refused to help save the world."

Lire sighed, "I know but I still can't help worrying about her."

"you know there is such a thing as being to nice." Lire rolled her eyes and started heading towards the town gates again, stopping to talk to some knights near the destroyed pub. The knights asked Where Lire and Arme were going.

"We're headed to Kanavan to deliver a letter for the queen," Lire explained to them.

"What? for the queen!" one of the knights ran over and talked to the pub owner. Shortly after he came back with three bags full of food and a map, "It's a long journey to Kanavan, these bags have about two or three days worth of food in them. Here there's a bag for each of you... wait where's Elesis.

"Elesis quit," Arme pouted.

"Elesis quit!" The knight didn't seem to believe Arme, "Elesis didn't seem like the type to quit to me."

"Unfortunately she did, " Lire told him, "She's probably left town by now. We won't be able to carry the third bag very easily so give it out to the townspeople, they're the ones who need it anyways.

"Very well, have a good trip and don't get yourselves killed."

"We'll try." The knights headed back to the town square to give out the food and pick up building materials while Gohan, Lire and Arme headed out of town.

* * *

It was getting dark. Lire and Arme had been walking almost all day following the map given to them by the knights.

"It's getting dark Lire," Arme complained, "We should find someplace to start a fire and have something to eat."

"Agreed." There was a forest near the road. Arme collected some wood and started a fire with magic while Lire headed into the forest. She came back about twenty minutes later dragging a dead boar with four arrows sticking out of it. They cooked the boar and ate some of what was in their bags.

"Hey Lire?"

"What is it."

Why do you think Elesis quit?"

"I think that talking about how she had to be the one to destroy Kaze'aze hit a nerve. I think she still compares herself to her father who was a great swordsman, she thinks that if he died while fight Kaze'aze then she has no chance. The shortened version would be that she's scared to die."

"I don't know anyone who isn't afraid of death."

"Neither do I, but with Elesis it seems bigger than that. I can't say I know exactly what she's thinking but maybe she's been surrounded by death and it's made her even more afraid than a normal person."

"That can't be right though." Said Gohan

"Why not?" asked Arme

"Back at the orc temple Elesis lost to Agano. She stood up and just waited for him to kill her. I don't think she's any more afraid of death than a normal person, actually I'm sure she's not scared of death at all."

"Elesis is just one big mystery."

"She never let us get very close to her either." Said lire

"Your right."

"The most she ever did was tell us about her father and that's only because you made her."

"Actually she's scared of making friends." Said Gohan

"Scared of making friends?" said Arme

"How did you feel when Urashin disappeared." Said Lire

"I had a really bad pain in my heart that just wouldn't go away."

"Exactly, Elesis said that she lost her father and then her mother shortly after. I remember Aurora say that Elesis is from Kanavan, didn't you hear what happened when Kaze'aze assasinated the queen of Kanavan."

"Yes, it caused a huge panic and riot. A lot of Kanavan citizens were killed in the ensuing chaos."

"Right, Elesis probably lost a lot of friends before order was restored. She isn't afraid of death but she is afraid of someone close to her dieing."

"Then do you think the reason Elesis was looking for a ship was so that she could go and fight Kaze'aze alone!"

"I wouldn't put it past her. As soon as we can see the road tomorrow morning we'll have to get moving as quickly as possible and find her so she doesn't go and get herself killed." Said Gohan

After they had their little chat Gohan, Arme and Lire fell asleep, waking the next morning as soon as the sun rose. They put out the smoldering ashes that were left from their fire and were back on the road. At mid-day they arrives at a large cavern, looking inside they could see rivers of lava.

Lire pulled out the map, "This must be the Gorgos' dungeon that the knightmaster warned us about."

"I'm kinda worried. Aurora told us that the red gorgos is very powerful and loyal to Kaze'aze. I'm not really sure if just the two of us can beat it."

"We'll be fine Arme," Gohan said while taking her hand and leading her into the cavern as she blushed."

The team made their way through the maze like cave, fighting many child gorgos' along the way until they finally reached the last chamber. On the other side of the chamber was an opening with sun shining through and in the center of the chamber was the enormous red gorgos. It immediately charged before the girls could even get their bearings of the chamber.

Gohan grabbed both girls and jumped to the side avoiding the gorgos' charge. Lire immediately notched an arrow firing it into the side of the gorgos' head. The gorgos turned towards the girls as if it didn't even notice it had an arrow sticking out of it's skull. It reeled it's head back and unleashed a huge stream of fire. Lire and Arme jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the fire.

"It's not letting up," Lire yelled to Arme, "And my arrow didn't have any effect at all."

"Keep it busy Lire, I may be able to do some damage to it, if I can get a clean shot."

Lire runs around the gorgos in an attempt to take his attention off of Arme. The gorgos followed Lire's movements, paying no attention to Arme.

"_So it is as stupid as it looks," _Arme thought while she waited for the proper time to attack. As the gorgos' eyes followed Lire it's tail flew up into the air. "Ice needle!" Arme yelled as two needles of ice appeared and jammed themselves into the gorgos' tail. The gorgos reeled back in pain. "Lire the tail is it's weakness, focus your fire on it's tail. Gohan landed a strong punch into the gorgos head stunning it for a few seconds Lire notched an arrow and jumped over the gorgos releasing the arrow into it's tail while. The gorgos, once again, reeled back in pain. The gorgos then let out a huge roar which caused dozens of mini gorgos' to file into the room. All the mini gorgos' took position around the red gorgos and prepared to attack.

"Lire get behind me," Lire did as she was told. "This is the strongest spell master Urashin ever taught me, it's perfect for a situation like this," Arme charged all her energy into her wand and released it into the ceiling. Lire watched as hundreds upon hundreds of meteors fell from out of nowhere crushing all the gorgos beneath them. Arme leaned against Lire, panting and watching the meteors fall. After the last meteor fell the only one left was the red gorgos itself. The red gorgos sluggishly charged the girls. Lire picked Arme up and easily dodged the slow attack. Lire notched an arrow which then began to glow with green energy, although it was at a much weaker level it was the same energy that Lire had used to defeat the orc lord.

"This'll work," Lire said to herself as she fired the arrow through the gorgos' head. The gorgos staggered. Gohan ran up and smashed his foot into it's head, crushing it's skull and making it slump down, dead. Gohan helped both girls to their feet and they left the cave behind them.

After they left, the young, silver haired boy who attacked Serdin walked out and knelt down next to it, petting it's corpse. "**You poor, pathetic creature"**. He then drew a circle around the gorgos' corpse which glowed a dark black. A black veil then lifted from the circle surrounding both the boy and the gorgos' corpse. The light faded and they were gone.

* * *

two days had passed since the pair had left the gorgos' cave. The girls had continued along the road as quickly as they could but never saw any sign of Elesis.

"Lire are we almost to kanavan? We're out of food and there's no forest or anything around here to hunt in either."

"According to this map we're in a place called the Gorge of Oath and Kanavan is just a little bit further after we pass here."

"State your names and business!" A voice demanded from out of nowhere. Lire, Gohan and Arme looked around but no one could be seen. A young man appeared in front of them and both girls faces turned crimson red. He was a tall handsome man with his dark blue hair and cape blowing in the wind. "I repeat, state your name and business."

"We're messengers from Serdin, we have a letter from the queen to the Kanavanian queen. My name is Gohan and my partners here are Lire and Arme." Said Gohan

"I am Ronan, of the Kanavan royal spell knights and I would like to see your letter." Lire pulled the letter out of her bag and handed it to Ronan who examined it carefully. "Indeed this is the Serdin royal seal. Very well, I will believe you and take you to see our queen. We must first cross this gorge, it is a treacherous so stay close to me." Arme, her face still crimson red, ran up, wrapped her arms around Gohan's and pushed herself against him. Lire did the same on Gohan's other side while he was oblivious to them. Ronan rose one eyebrow then he just shook his head like he was used to it and started walking.

* * *

Not much to say today other than It took me some time since i was busy with a lot of errands.

as always Review and tell me how much you like it


End file.
